


Capital Letters

by Human_____Person



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: A L L T H E G A Y O F P L A N E T E A R T H, Love Victor Future, M/M, Multi, S E X, Unrequited Love, all of it's pure gay, ceo of GAE, g a y, so much gay, we love the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_____Person/pseuds/Human_____Person
Summary: This story is set in the same universe as Love, Victor and Love, Simon.Basically, this teenager named Isaac loses his mom to an aneurysm. He seeks out comfort in nothing, his love of music and anything else in the world dies and he wishes he could turn back time. One day, a boy named Cyrus comes into his life and changes his world forever. He and Benji start a new band and his older sister Megan works at Brasstown with him and Victor. The four of them (being Isaac, Cyrus, Victor, and Benji) Become an unstoppable musical group who can fall to each other for anything. Mia, Lake, Felix, Andrew, and everyone else are also in this but primarily focuses on Isaac and his issues. EVERYONE from the show AND from this AU do hang out together a lot though. This takes place in Victor’s junior year (the year after season 1)  Enjoy!
Relationships: Andria - Relationship, Cysaac, Felake - Relationship, Irus, Venji
Kudos: 1





	Capital Letters

I wake up to the birds singing, their chirps are brief and melodic. I roll out of my blankets and stand up, I walk over to my bedroom door which is sealed shut and open it. I walk down the hall to the bathroom and brush my teeth. The toothpaste is this tacky children's stuff that tastes like strawberries. I spit the water out after brushing for a solid 3 minutes and go back upstairs, it’s Saturday and I go back to school on Monday. I’ve been dreading going back all week. I took last week off but I need to go back on Monday, I can’t stay home forever, and I know that, I just really wish I could.

I remember the events of the Tuesday prior.

**_I walk into the house and call out_ **

**_“Mom! Dad?!”_ **

**_No response, I walk into the kitchen to get a snack and I see legs, my moms legs._ **

**_“Mom?!” I scream, “MOM!”_ **

**_Her breath is raspy and she’s reaching for the phone that’s sprawled across the kitchen on the opposite side of the floor, I grab it for her._ **

**_“Call,” she chokes, “9-1-1”_ **

**_I comply._ **

**_“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_I hear a soft, calm voice on the other end._ **

**_“I need help, m-my mom she’s, she’s collapsed on the floor, she has a scratchy breath and can’t move!”_ **

**_“Ok, ok sir, I need you to calm down,” The lady on dispatch calls me sir which is strange, I didn’t think I sounded THAT deep already, I don’t get phased by it. “I need you to tell me where you are.”_ **

**_“O-ok, um we’re at 280 Martin Street,” I don’t sound any calmer._ **

**_“Alright, we have EMT’s on the way, I need to know, can she speak? Is her face droopy?”_ **

**_“U-um, her speech is slurred and yes,” I reply and then think to myself, ‘WAIT IS SHE HAVING A FUCKING STROKE? BUT SHE’S ONLY LIKE 40!’_ **

**_“Ok, any history of stroke in your family?” She still sounds overly calm and un-phased._ **

**_“I-I-I don’t know!” I’m practically screaming._ **

**_“Ok, ok.”_ **

**_She answers more questions that I can’t answer before I hear the sounds of faint sirens slowly approaching, when the paramedics enter the house I call out so they know where we are. They put her on a stretcher and instantly wheel her out as one of the EMTs clearly checks her pulse and she nods._ **

**_“heartbeat unsteady and rapid, but look at the pupils, this isn’t a stroke, it’s an aneurysm,” she says, not even looking at me who is following them out there. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. “Hey, hey, we’re going to do everything we can, I promise you that we will.”_ **

**_I know why she doesn’t promise that my mother will live, because she doesn’t want me to think that she will and she knows that she’s probably going to die. Within three minutes of an aneurysm rupture the blood would’ve already caused major damage to the brain matter and she’ll hemorrhage if they don’t get a craniotomy done soon. I like to read anatomy books ok?_ **

**_I pull out my phone and dial my fathers personal number. No answer, I dial his work phone, no answer. I call my older sister who should be at work right now. She picks up after 4 rings._ **

**_“Hey, look Isaac I can’t talk I’m at wor-” I cut Megan off before she can finish speaking_ **

**_“It’s mom, you need to come, meet us at the hospital…” I’m tearing up now and I can barely make the words come out._ **

**_“Isaac? If this is some sick joke I fucking swear to you I will-”_ **

**_“It’s not a joke, I’ll fill you in when you get there, try calling dad, please. He’s started ignoring my calls ever since I came out but I have a feeling he’ll answer you, just tell him mom’s in bad shape and that she’s at the hospital. PLEASE!”_ **

**_“Y-yeah! I’ll meet you guys there, and yes, I’ll tell him…”_ **

**_“Thank you, Megan, really.”_ **

**_“I’ll see you in 20.”_ **

**_I hang up and climb into the ambulance, the sirens start and we start moving._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I really wanted to do some weird Love, Victor kinda meets like Julie And The Phantoms theme(ish) future AU in the Simonverse so here we are. If you have read my other stories and liked them (the parallel series) don't worry, I am still adding to them. I've been feeling a little uninspired to write for those so this is kinda just for me.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was mostly just supposed to be a "flashback" prologue type thing so it's REALLY short. The next ones will hopefully be much longer. As always, I love you all and here is a link to the @LoveVictorHulu/Star+ Discord Discussion ----> https://discord.gg/GYyJ8yGCnf


End file.
